


Colour

by Wishful86



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Set in Episode 5.The ENH thinks he should perhaps have appeared sooner, but he's happy with what he finds.Rios still isn't convinced.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

> I am dipping my toes. Into a new fandom. Into writing fanfic again. 
> 
> Let's see where it goes.

Picard walked briskly to the bridge.

“Is she gone?” Rios asked, not turning his head from the controls.

“Yes. Are we?”

“We're getting there. The more distance, the better, but I am getting a reading on-“

The ENH materialised, interrupting with barely disguised glee, “It’s all taken care of, Captain. I managed to- oh dear.” The ENH stopped, glancing rapidly between the two men.

“What? What is it?” Rios pressed.

“Is there a problem?” Picard asked, when the ENH still couldn’t seem to speak.

“I-erm-I-“ the ENH shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips, “I’m sorry.”

Rios narrowed his eyes, “is there an emergency?”

“I should definitely have appeared earlier,” the ENH nodded.

Picard took a small step forward, “why? What is it?”

The ENH broke out into a huge grin, “You two clearly navigated to the wrong wardrobes.”

“Oh,' Picard stepped back again and next to him he heard Rios curse in Spanish.

“It’s an interesting look, Captain,” the ENH dared to chuckle, “I especially like the feather.”

“Why are you actually here?” Rios sighed, throwing his hat down on the floor.

“Don’t-" the ENH tried and then quickly moved to pick up the hat. He brushed it with his fingers, “it is nice to see colour again.”

Picard didn’t miss the sharp look Rios shot towards the hologram. Like a secret exposed. The ENH didn’t miss it either and he raised his hands in apology, eyes crinkled with a knowing sadness.

“We’ve been undercover,” Picard offered as an explanation, trying to diffuse the awkwardness that had settled. It worked as the ENH brightened again instantly. 

“Undercover? How exciting!” he chirped, “were you successful in your mission?”

“We were,” Picard told him, before remembering what that meant, “I best get to the medical bay.”

Rios nodded acknowledgement as the admiral left. He pushed the controls to the side and put his feet up.

“It’s not a bad look,” the ENH said, ducking in front of the captain.

“I am beginning to think non of you know the meaning of the word 'emergency,” Rios grumbled, “you can go now”

“I don't mean the outfit,” the ENH mused.

Rios rolled his eyes, “Oh so you don’t want to borrow it?”

The ENH smiled and pointed at the captain, “you’re enjoying this. The company. The mission. The purpose.” 

The words hung in the air. Rios stared at the ENH then abruptly stood, “Deactivate ENH.”

“Oh come-“ the ENH blinked away. 

Rios suddenly felt a need to get away from the bridge and out of the dress up clothes. They felt heavy. Like a old uniform. 

He wasn’t supposed to be doing this again. 

His eyes fell on the hat the ENH had left behind. The colour. The feather.

_He's on the side of the angels ___

____

____

Rios wouldn’t sleep that night.


End file.
